<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803574">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, make love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artist and Song: If Only For One Night by Luther Vandross</p><p>No one suggested it, I wanted to write it.</p><p>Bulma POV during a consuming night of passion with Vegeta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There something so incredibly consuming about it all. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn’t the fact that this powerful being, so chiseled and raw, was on top of her and between her thighs...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t the feel of those harsh lips softly licking and sucking across her skin, making her nipples pucker in ecstasy while her clit screamed jealously at their attention...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t the feel of him, the hard sensitive part of his body, sliding in-and-out of her dripping core until her mind seemed to melt...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was those eyes. That darkened, heated gaze that was barely visible from the cracks of moonlight decorating in thin slits the space of her bed. He never deviated those eyes from hers, soaking in every reaction like desperately consuming water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Under that gaze, Bulma felt helpless as her body fell over the edge into oblivion, obliterating itself in particles of ecstasy, over and over again. So incredibly helpless...</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>